Hos dig är underbar
by Angelofmorning
Summary: Varje år ordnas en spökvandring under Halloween. Man är två och två och tvungen att ta sig genom den för att få mat. I år hamnar Harry och Draco tillsammans. Kommer de klara sig genom Labyrinten eller inte? R&R!


**Hejhej!**

**Jag har sååå lite inspiration till att skriva något nytt eller fortsätta med något! Men så hitta jag denna som jag börjat på så jag tänkte jag avslutar den väl. Så här är alltså andra advents one-shoten.**

**Skriv vad ni tycker!**

**Kramar/**

**Angel O :)**

Hos dig är jag underbar

"Är du en fegis Potter?" Malfoy hånflinar åt den svarthårige Gryffindorare som står med uppspärrade ögon och tittar tveksamt på den mörka korridoren. Rädslan speglar sig i ögonen på honom och Gryffindors sökare ser ut att vilja fly platsen så fort som han får chansen.

"Det måste vara någon som verkligen hatar mig som sätter mig i samma grupp som dig på halloween! I en mörk korridor!" utbrister Harry desperat.

"Det här kommer alla skratta åt när de får reda på det. Underbarnet är rädd för en mörk korridor."

"Detta kallas inte spökvandring av en slump! Och inget som har med dig att göra är inte någon rosaskimrigdröm precis."

Draco knycker irriterat på nacken, vänder på klacken och försvinner in i mörkret.

"Malfoy, vänta på mig!" Harry skyndar iväg efter Draco och förbannar den idiot som kom på att man varje halloween skulle skicka iväg alla elever på en spökvandring i slottets mörka korridorer. En nästan omöjlig labyrint man är tvungen att ta sig igenom för att få mat.

"_Vart tog den uppblåsta idioten vägen nu då? Varför var jag tvungen att hamna med honom?"_

Lärarna sitter säkert och skrattar i sitt varma, ljusa, upplysta, icke mörka, väldigt praktiskt upplysta, läsvänliga lärarrum, medan han, Harry Potter går runt i en mörk korridor tillsammans med Draco Malfoy.

Harry går tyst och försiktigt genom korridorerna. Han stannar tvärt när Malfoys steg plötsligt upphör. Han står still ett bra tag med pulsen som bultar i öronen. Varför har Malfoy stannat? Vad håller han på med? Vart är han?

Harry trycker sig mot väggen och smyger sakta framåt samtidigt som han trevar med handen framför sig i mörkret. Han möter inga som helst hinder på ungefär fem meter då han återstannar upp.

Tänk om Malfoy trycker sig mot andra sidan? Vad kan han ha upptäckt som fått honom att stanna? Tänk om Malfoy aldrig stannade utan blev stoppad av något och han ligger medvetslös någonstans? Eller blivit kidnappad!

Harrys puls ökar ytterligare lite och det enda han kan höra är det snabba dunkandet i öronen. Vågar han ropa på Malfoy? Men tänk om Malfoy nu är till fånga tagen eller medvetslös, innebär inte det att det finns något annat i korridoren tillsammans med honom? Rimligtvis ja.

Det slår aldrig Harry under nästan tio minuter att Draco självmant stannat upp gömt sig runt ett hörn för att skrämma slag på den stackars pojken som sakta närmar sig just det hörnet som Draco står bakom.

"Malfoy?" Harry vågar sig på att viskande ropa på Draco. Och till Harrys nackdel gör detta att Draco får reda på exakt på vart Harry är, och ger därför Harry det snälla svaret:

"Buu!"

Harry hoppar högt och skriker till.

"Va fan håller du på med Malfoy? Är du helt sjuk i huvudet, eller?" utbrister Harry förargat och blänger på Draco i mörkret, vilket inte ger någon som helst effekt om nu inte Draco har mörkerseende.

Draco börjar skratta och kippar efter andan.

"Det är inte alls kul Malfoy. Om du din tjockskalle inte fattat vad detta går ut på så ska vi ta oss obemärkta genom hela källaren ut i den stora salen där vi sen får mat. Jag vet inte vilken liten högdragen idiot till Slytherinare du är som då istället för att vi tysta tar oss igenom denna labyrint av gångar i total tystnad, bestämmer dig för att skrämma slag på mig och får mig att skrika rätt ut och röja vår position. Du måste ju vara helt dum i huvudet, Malfoy!", morrar Harry och börjar ilsket gå framåt. Draco faller in i Harrys takt och säger ingenting på ett långt tag.

"Jo, lite kul var det allt."

"Du är ju puckad", muttrar Harry.

De går under tystnad i nästan tjugo minuter när Draco helt plötsligt stannar till drar till sig Harry och trycker sig mot väggen med Harry mellan sig själv och väggen.

"Sssh!" säger Draco och lägger pekfingret mot munnen. Harry stelnar till och spänner hela kroppen. Han fattar inte riktigt vad Draco håller på med men han vill absolut inte ha Draco pressad mot sig. Bröstkorg mot bröstkorg. Skrev mot skrev. Lår mot lår. Alldeles för nära.

"Det var nog inget…" säger Draco efter vad som känns som en evighet.

Det var nog inget! Är det allt han har att säga? Han kommer här och pressar upp honom mot väggen och _det var nog inget?_ Harry biter ilsket ihop tänderna och blänger på Draco tills denne backar några steg och rynkar ihop pannan, biter sig fundersamt i läppen innan han vänder sig om och börjar gå igen.

Harry följer tveksamt efter.

De går återigen under tystnad, en jobbig och besvärlig tystnad. De lyssnar på deras ekande steg samtidigt som de går med öronen på spänn, lyssnar efter minsta tecken på att något eller någon närmar sig. För att vara en spökvandring så måste han säga att det är väldigt få spöken på vandringen.

Harry går hela tiden och sneglar mot Draco som att han skulle kunna förhindra en ny upptryckning mot väggen. Draco verkar märka hur Harry knappt tar ögonen från honom och blänger på honom i ögonvrån, och han går dessutom och spänner sig! Vad tror han att han tänker våldta honom eller? Naiva Gryffindorare.

Ett högt skrik får båda två hoppa högt. Harry backar stapplande in i Draco och pressar nu sig själv in i den Blonde Slytherinaren.

"Jag börjar tro att du är feg, Potter", mumlar Draco in i örat på Harry.

När Harry öppnar munnen för att protestera lägger Draco snabbt sin hand över Harrys mun och den andra om Harrys midja och drar honom till sig samtidigt som han backar in i skuggorna. Harry vrider sig i Dracos grepp så han får kämpa lite för att hålla fast honom. Han håller Harry så hårt pressad mot sig själv att han tror att Harry närsomhelst kommer knäcka ett revben på honom om han inte är still.

När anledningen till att Draco agerat som han gjort kommer glidande genom korridoren stelnar Harry till och backar om möjligt ännu närmre Draco.

Dracos varma andedräkt i nacken får Harry att slappna av lite. Varför vet han inte.

När skepnaden försvunnit bort utan att upptäcka dem tar Harry några snabba steg framåt innan han hindras av Dracos hand och arm.

Harry snurrar runt så att handen som täcker hans mun lossnar. Den vilar nu istället lätt i nacken på honom.

Draco får plötsligt ett infall och låter den glida ner för hela nacken och ut över axeln där han låter den vila. Inget motstånd, men Harry spänner sig återigen och stirrar på Draco med vidöppna ögon. Draco bryr sig inte särskilt mycket om det utan närmar sig sakta Harrys läppar. Fortfarande inget motstånd. Men så jättemedverkande i allt detta är då inte Harry.

Harry spänner käkarna och biter ihop tänderna. Men pressar inte ihop läpparna. Draco omsluter försiktigt Harrys läppar och kysser honom lätt med stängd mun, ja han har inte

mycket annat till val då Gryffindoraren vägrar sära på läpparna.

Så Draco tar detta som en utmaning och försöker få mannen framför sig att stöna eller liknande eller självmant sära på läpparna.

Han smakar om och om igen på Harrys läppar utan att denne sistnämnde deltar på något vis.

Dracos ena hand går på egen upptäcktsfärd över mage, bröstkorg och rygg medan den andra ligger mjukt om Harrys nacke för att förhindra att Harry försöker fly bakåt.

När Dracos hand finner sitt mål så får han plötsligt Gryffindoraren att stöna och öppna munnen. Harry verkar tappa kontrollen över sig själv och han lindar sina händer runt Dracos nacke och tvingar denne att backa bakåt och pressar upp honom mot väggen.

"Melin, Potter!"

"Håll tyst Malfoy!" Harry fångar upp Dracos läppar igen och kysser honom häftigt.

Draco ler åt kraften i Harrys handlingar. Harry är så inne i det han gör att han inte upptäcker att någon är på väg åt deras håll, men det gör Draco. Utan att avbryta kyssen så drar han med sig Harry till ett säkrare ställe.

Harrys händer letar sig in under Dracos skjorta smeker allt han kommer åt. När han gör det stelnar Draco till. Han tar tag i Gryffindorarens arm och puttar in honom i väggen.

"Vad fan gör du, Potter?"

"Eh… va?"

"Varför rör du mig?"

"Eh… va?"

"Är du dum i huvudet?" frågar Draco lugnt och sansat.

"Vad fan babblar du om, Malfoy? Du började kyssa mig!"

"Och vilket misstag det var!"

"Va?"

"Potter, jag var kåt och du var nära mig."

Harry flinar plötsligt.

"Så du är inte det fortfarande?"

"Nej", säger Draco och rodnar.

"Så varför är du fortfarande hård?"

"Är jag väl inte!" protesterar Draco och rodnar kraftigare.

Harry tar några steg framåt och sträcker ut sin hand. Lägger den på Dracos bröstkorg och låter den glida neråt, över mage, naveln, byxknappen och gylfen, låter den glida upp för låret och stanna upp på höften. Möter Dracos blick, ser hur den mörknar. Låter handen glida åt sidan och ner i byxorna.

"Vill du ta tillbaka det sista?" mumlar Harry och tar ytterligare några steg framåt.

"Aldrig…" Draco förflyttar sig också framåt, tittar ner på Harry med lätt särade läppar. Han suger in ett andetag när Harry rör vid honom och han stönar lätt.

"Kyss mig", mumlar Harry.

"Okej…", viskar Draco som svar och kysser Den Svarthårige. Mjukt. Långsamt. Trevande.

Harry och Draco tumlar tillslut in i stora salen där alla redan har samlats.

"Vad tog er så lång tid? Vi trodde Malfoy mördat dig!" väster Hermione.

"Vi… stötte på problem."

"Problem?"

"Ja…", svarar Harry drömmande med ett stort leende på läpparna. Han tittar mot Draco som nyss satt sig ner. Han drar en hand genom håret och vänder sin blick mot Harry. Draco ger honom ett snett leende.

De har en hemlighet.

Hemligheten är deras.

Och hemligheten kommer upprepas.

Flera gånger.


End file.
